heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons of Giving
Seasons of Giving is a Direct-to-video Winnie the Pooh film released in 1999. It included A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving, and two episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Groundpiglet Day and Find Her, Keep Her). It features new songs by The Sherman Brothers. Plot The story begins with Tigger wanting to ski, but Winnie the Pooh and Piglet point out that there's no snow. So, they go ask Rabbit what day of the year it is. Rabbit's calendar pages blow away, but he doesn't realize it, and claims that it's February 2, Groundhog Day. In an effort to find out if there are two more weeks of winter or if spring comes tomorrow, they ask Gopher if he sees his shadow. Gopher angrily points out he's a gopher not a groundhog, so they have Piglet pretend to be a groundhog. He can't see through his mask, so they all prepare for spring by airing out their houses, planting gardens and spring cleaning. But, later that day, it snows. Rabbit confronts Piglet and tells him that it's all his fault, and goes home to see that his calendar pages are on the floor, and realizes that it's not Groundhog Day, it's only November 13,. Feeling awful for what he said, Rabbit goes to apologize to Piglet, only to find a note from Piglet saying that he's gone to look for a real groundhog. Rabbit frantically goes looking for Piglet. Meanwhile, Piglet can't find a groundhog, and decides to go home after a pile of snow falls on him, and he leaves his hat behind on the pile of snow. Rabbit finds the pile of snow. Thinking that it's Piglet frozen solid, he rushes to Pooh's house, where he, Tigger and Pooh melt the ice. Thinking that Piglet has melted, Rabbit cries, and apologizes for everything, only to realize that the real Piglet is behind him. Rabbit tells everyone that it's November 13,. So, they decide to get ready for Thanksgiving. A month later, on Christmas Eve, Rabbit takes care of a baby bluejay named Kessie. Later that summer, Owl teaches her to fly. Rabbit refuses to let her fly, and with that, they go home. In the fall, Kessie looks out the window to see wild ducks flying South for the winter. For days, she tries to fly, but is discovered by Pooh, who promises not to tell Rabbit. Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet have an idea on how to get Kessie South for the winter, a giant slingshot. When Kessie is about to take off, Rabbit arrives, and stops him. He yells at Pooh, and tells Tigger to let go of the slingshot. Tigger lets go, and Rabbit is hit, and falls off the same cliff Kessie had fallen off of that summer. Kessie quickly swoops down, and grabs Rabbit, and brings him back to the top. The next morning, Owl, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger say goodbye to Kessie as she prepares to fly South. Meanwhile, Rabbit is in his garden feeling sad, and stubs his toe on a potted carrot, that Kessie had planted. He rushes to say goodbye to Kessie, but finds he's too late and Kessie is gone. However, he is happy when Kessie comes back to say goodbye. Later that day, Pooh and Piglet are relaxing by Christopher Robin's favorite tree talking about how Rabbit loved Kessie, and how they can't wait to see her again. They look down below them to see Rabbit sitting by another tree. Back in the present, Rabbit tells Roo that he hasn't seen Kessie since then, as Tigger sobs. Rabbit looks at his clock to see that it's getting late, and hurries everyone outside to decorate a tree. Christopher Robin arrives to help decorate. After the tree is done, Rabbit realizes he forgot the most important part, a star to go on top of the tree. Rabbit is really sad, but then sees a falling star. Everyone gathers to make a wish, only to realize that it's not a falling star, it's Kessie holding a star, which she puts on the tree. Rabbit and Kessie hug, and Kessie wishes Rabbit a Merry Christmas, ending the story. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Nikita Hopkins as Roo * John Fiedler as Piglet (Archive Footage) * Steve Schatzberg as Piglet * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Gregg Berger as Eeyore * Peter Cullen as Eeyore (Archive Footage) * Tress MacNeille as Kanga * Michael Gough as Gopher * Andre Stojka as Owl * Paul Winchell as Tigger (Archive Footage) * Laura Mooney as Kessie * Hal Smith as Owl (Archive Footage) External links * * * Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:1999 animated films Category:Package films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:American animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh Category:1990s American animated films Category:Animated musical films